


Fire!-verse Drabbles

by KitKaos



Series: Fire!-verse (Deutsch) [7]
Category: DC Elseworlds, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Elseworlds, F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Clark schon sehr früh seine Liebe zur Musik entdeckt hätte? Verschiedenste Drabbles aus meinem kleinen Fire!-verse.





	1. Ausgerechnet...

Zögerlich wanderten seine Hände zur schwarzen Mütze, um sie vom Kopf zu ziehen. Als er tastete, fühlte sich die Haut dort weich an, heil, auch wenn seine Fingerspitzen sich gut an das rohe, pergamentartige, rußverschmierte Fleisch erinnern konnten. Der Geruch nach verbranntem Eiweiß haftete ihm nach wie vor in der Nase...

"Passt sie denn, Martha? Clark?" rief Iris aus einer verlorenen Ecke des Ladens. "Entschuldigung nochmal, dass ich sonst nichts für euch hab - unsere Herrenperücken werden meistens auf Maß gemacht."

Clark sah von seiner Mutter zu dem grässlichen Ding in ihren Händen. Ausgerechnet...

Erneut bekam er die Perücke hingehalten uns mit einem leisen Seufzen griff er danach - was hatte er für eine Wahl?

Das Ding kratzte ein wenig. Seine Mom rückte es noch zurecht - etwas hinter, links, rechts, wieder vor. Und strahlte ihn an, ein verschmitztes Funkeln in den Augen.

Ein roter Mop auf seinem Kopf.

Wer hätt's gedacht...


	2. Wasserdampf

**Wasserdampf**

Dicke Tropfen perlten auf seiner Haut, verjagten mit angenehm-brennenden Stichen die Kälte aus seinen verspannten Gliedern, belebten ihn nach einer langen Probennacht wieder. Ein kleines genießerisches Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Ein Luftzug, eine offene Tür - und plötzlich Fingerspitzen an seinem Rücken. Sanft, elektrisierend. Kleine Stromschläge wanderten seine Schultern hinab zu seinen Hüften. Zierliche Arme umschlangen ihn, wanderten seine Leisten entlang.

Wasserdampf kondensierte an seiner Gänsehaut. Ein wohliger Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab. Dann - deutlich Brüste gegen seinen Rücken. 10000 Volt durchfuhren ihn.

Scharf sog er die Luft ein, als er sie ihre weichen Kurven an ihn schmiegen spürte, ihre Daumen in seinen Locken, ihre zarte Berührung, ihre frechen Finger strichen, streichelten, zeichneten Muster auf das Innere seiner Lider.

"Lois..." Atemlos, ein Flehen...

Ein Hauchen an seinem Ohr. "Clark..." Neckisch, warm.

Lautes Plätschern um ihn, wurde lauter. Verstummte gegen seinen Herzschlag...

Luft holen... Umdrehen - heißer Atem, Lippen - überall.

Stille.


	3. People Watching

**People Watching [Langeweile]**   
_(genau 100 Wörter - ich hab mir Mühe gegeben)_

“Geneviève.”

“Geneviève?!?!? Willst du mich verarschen?” Art schielte skeptisch zu der in seinen Augen rassigen Mexikanerin ein paar Tische weiter, zu der dieser Name so gar nicht passen wollte.

Nicken. “Im Ernst. Das in ihrer Hand ist eine Gauloise und auch wenn sie sich gerade lebhaft unterhält, liegt vor ihr ein Französisch-Englisch-Wörterbuch...”

Art kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte das Beschriebene auf die Distanz auszumachen. “Mann, Crick, du hast echt gute Augen.”

“Äh... danke.”

Art spähte auf seine Armbanduhr. “Wann wollten die beiden kommen? Hab ich noch ein paar Minuten?”

Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, war er auch schon weg. "Bonjour, madame!"


	4. The Big Apple

**The Big Apple**   
_(150 Wörter = 1.5 Drabble)_

In ihrer Heimatstadt zu spielen war niemals einfach, niemals leicht - oft waren Interviewer überrascht, wie _Fire!_ ausgerechnet in New York City, praktisch bei einem Heimspiel, solche Bedenken haben konnten. Doch sie hatten sie, immer wieder... New Yorker waren ein ganz eigener Schlag von Menschen, und so sehr sie den Big Apple mit all seinen Bewohnern und seinem verwirrend-bunten Leben liebten, so sehr wollten sie ihm auch gerecht werden. Kein einfaches Unterfangen.

Als nun allerdings durch die Windschutzscheiben langsam die vertraute Skyline sichtbar wurde, verband alle vier Freunde ein glückliches Lächeln. Es war ein Nachhausekommen nach langer Zeit auf Tour. Clark konnte bereits das vielstimmige Kulturengewirr in den Straßen hören, das zahlreicher werdende Brummen und Hupen, das geschäftige Vorbereiten auf diesen Tag, das Aufwachen einer ganzen Stadt. Konnte das Zwitschern der Vögel, das Schnattern der Enten im Central Park hören.

Und wusste, egal wie anspruchsvoll, er freute sich auf _Fire!_ s Heimkehr-Konzert.


	5. Zehn jahre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geschrieben 2011

**Zehn Jahre**   
_(150 Wörter = 1.5 Drabble)_

Für Clark und Jeff war dieser Auftritt etwas Besonderes. Für Azzie und Art auch, doch waren sie damals noch nicht hier gewesen. Steinhardt Campus lag im Herzen der Stadt, nicht weit von wo es passiert war.

Clark hatte sie alle gehört, hörte sie manchmal heute noch, nachts. Jeff hatte als allererstes Blut gespendet, nicht einmal das hatte Clark tun können. All seine Kräfte und er hatte sich niemals zuvor oder danach wieder so unglaublich hilflos gefühlt.

Zehn Jahre war das nun her. Das Leben, die Zuversicht war zurückgekehrt, auch wenn es viele andere Dinge nicht waren.

_Fire!_ war Teil des Ganzen geworden. Standen nun hier mit Größen wie Sting, Paul Simon, Yoko Ono und Billy Joel. Vier junge Menschen mit Tränen in den Augen, ein Lied von Herzen.

Ein Lied von Trauer um die ganze Welt. Aber auch ein Lied der Hoffnung auf Verständigung, ein Lied der Hoffnung auf Frieden.


	6. Geschäftsessen

**Geschäftsessen**   
_(200 Wörter = Double Drabble)_

Das verboten exklusive Essen neigte sich seinem Ende zu und wir alle stießen an, schließlich gab es hoffentlich bald eine erfolgreiche Vertragsunterzeichnung zu feiern. Wenn ich so in die Gesichter meiner Bandkollegen blickte, waren die Hoffnungen inzwischen in luftige Höhen gestiegen, die Anspannung beinahe verschwunden.

Ich für meinen Teil war mir seit der Einladung zu diesem Geschäftsessen zuversichtlich. Meine Zweifel lagen woanders. Ich hatte mir eingestehen müssen, dass ich dem Ganzen mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge entgegen sah. Unsere Indies-Zeit war etwas Besonderes gewesen - eigentlich zu lang für eine Band, die irgendwann zu einem großen Label wechselt, aber wir hatten viele Freiheiten und jede Menge Spaß gehabt.

Natürlich hatte ich nicht umsonst so hart verhandelt - wenn uns dieser millionenschwere Geschäftsmann schon ernsthaft unter Vertrag nehmen wollte und auch noch persönlich hier aufkreuzte. Und auf viele Punkte, die uns wichtig waren, war er eingegangen. Aber reiche Leute hatten exzentrische Hobbys - wie lange würde er uns jetzt dafür zappeln lassen?

"Na dann... Willkommen bei Wayne Entertainment!" verkündete unser neuer Chef schließlich doch noch, in samtigem Ton.

Wir hatten also wirklich den Sprung geschafft! Witzig, wie unsere Erleichterung mit einem Mal beinahe greifbar schien.

Es würde eine spannende Zeit werden.


	7. Der sanftmütige Geek aus Sonstwo

**Der sanftmütige Geek aus Sonstwo**   
_(200 Wörter = Double Drabble)_

Es war aus und vorbei, na und? Am liebsten hätte er es heraus gebrüllt. Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn alle anstarrten, dass ihm mitleidige Blicke folgten, wohin er auch ging?

Art hasste ihr Mitleid, hasste es und konnte es verf***t nochmal nicht brauchen!

War ja nicht so, dass Ramona ihm das Herz gebrochen hätte oder so - pah! Verlogenes Romanistinnen-Miststück! Erst war er auf sie hereingefallen, hatte sich in ihr Bett locken lassen, und dann... Auch sie hatte ihn ziemlich mitleidig angesehen, als sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Was sollte das?!

Nie wieder, niemals wieder würde er sich so demütigen lassen - er war nicht der sanftmütige Geek aus Sonstwo, für den ihn alle hielten, das würde er allen beweisen. Verdiente er ihr Mitleid? Pah, von wegen!

Okay, er musste zugeben, letzte Nacht wäre er am liebsten in armseligem Selbstmitleid zerflossen, aber dafür hatte er schließlich mit seinem Kater heute mehr als genug bezahlt. Ramona war es, die Mitleid verdiente! Er, Arthur Dent, brauchte niemandes Mitleid, nie wieder!

Ein tiefer Zug von der Zigarette in seinen Fingern. Husten - egal! Die Packung war eh leer... Er war ihnen allen also nicht gut genug - ha! Die würden noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben!


	8. Ihr altes Cello

**Ihr altes Cello**   
_(100 Wörter)_

Ein sanftes Vibrieren seines Zwerchfells. Schwebend, beinahe greifbar in der Luft und doch vergänglich, erfüllte Note für Note, Takt für Takt das kleine Gemeindezentrum.

Lois' Hand auf seiner. CK ließ sich von der Musik tragen; angenehme kleine Schauer, die seinen Rücken hinab wanderten.

Es war weder Yo-Yo Ma noch die Met – doch Martha Kent entlockte ihrem alten Cello Erinnerungen, Emotionen, eine Geschichte, die ganz ihre eigene war und doch Bachs Cello-Suite auf vollkommene Weise interpretierte.

CK wusste, seine Mutter spielte meistens Swing, Jazz oder Country, begleitete das Gitarrenspiel ihrer Freundinnen.

Spielte sie jedoch Klassik, dann spielte sie mit dem Herzen.


	9. Generationen

**Generationen**   
_(200 Wörter = Double Drabble)_

Ueno Park an einem sonnigen Frühlingsmorgen. Die Luft war noch frisch und klar von der Nacht. Zartrosa Blütenblätter säumten den dunklen Teer der Wege.

Während hinter ihm ein fleißiger Geschäftsmann gerade noch seinen Takoyaki-Stand aufbaute, war CKs Blick auf das alte Pärchen vor ihm gerichtet. Am Wegesrand, im Schatten der Momiji, hatten sie sich positioniert: Er im Schneidersitz, seine schmalen Finger zärtlich über die Saiten des Shamisen streichend. Sie stehend, den Blick sehnsüchtig-verklärt in die Ferne gerichtet, ihre Stimme nicht laut aber von der leichten Brise getragen.

Wie lange er dort so saß und lauschte, Lois' Hand in seiner, wurde bedeutungslos - die Blicke der beiden, liebevoll, vertraut nichts anderes sehend: alles.

Fremdartige Harmonien, hoch und heulend, und doch ging es um die universellsten Themen - Freude und Leid wurden geteilt, einzigartig intensive Augenblicke, mit Sternen in den Augen... Eine Sprache, die alles verband.

Fremdartige Rhythmen, emotiv anstatt mathematisch exakt. Nicht die Zeit wurde hier gemessen, sondern das Leben. Musik, die atmete - ein und aus und ein...

Der Rhythmus seines eigenen Lebens, die Harmonien von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben, so natürlich wie Atmen, wie der Schlag zweier Herzen, der sich in einer neuen Strophe, einem weiteren Einatmen, verband...


End file.
